An Endless War
by rheanette16
Summary: Reks' Past life in the army. His experiences and battles.. and how he lost something important to him.. Reks X OC Please read and review! Reviews keeps me motivated :D Chapter 15 now up!
1. Chapter 1: Brothers

**Chapter 1: Brothers**

**_"Brother, you can't go!"_**

_**"Why not, Vaan?"**_

_**"You'll die!!!"**_

****He sighed at the childish act of his brother.

"Vaan, I know what I'm doing, not like you whose mind still drifts off the distance. "

"At least I know what I'm doing!" Vaan fought back. His brother sighed and stood up.

"Reks!" Vaan paused. "I'm only worried about you, brother…we lost mom and dad… I don't want to lose you too, Reks. " Vaan said as he felt tears formed in his eyelid.

"Vaan…" Reks stood up and pet his brother. "Please understand that I'm doing this all for you… for you to be able to fulfill your dream to become a sky pirate…"

"NO!" Vaan took himself away from his brother.

"You're doing this for the sake of Dalmasca! Not for my sake, nor for the sake of our _dead _parents! " Vaan said as he walked out, leaving his brother.

"Vaan!"

**VAAN!!! **

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Vaan watched as the King of Dalmasca gives honor to the soldiers. And his brother, Reks, was one of those men. He watched how his brother proudly accepted the role, the duty to protect their king, to protect Dalmasca, and to protect his younger brother's future.

"I guess I really can't stop you…" Vaan said as he stood infront of his brother.

Reks gave him a huge smile.

_**Take care of yourself and be a good boy…**_

_**Once I get back, were going to have a feast!!!**_

Reks said as he pat his brother's head.

_**Promise…?**_

Vaan asked, as he looked up at his brother with tears in his eyes that were about to fall…

_**Promise…**_

Was his last word as he left his brother, standing straight, tears falling in the corner of the street…

_**I'm sorry…**_

_**Vaan…  
**_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's Notes:**

**Sniff!!! Aww Reks… T.T Anyway, please look forward to the next chapter… **


	2. Chapter 2: Determination

**Chapter 2: Determination**

"Hey Reks, what's cooking?"

"The usual."

"What?! Don't you ever change recipes? Wolf's leg with Rogue Tomato sauce makes me sick already,

Vaan complained as he sat down. "Oh yeah? Why don't you try cooking for a change?" Reks said as he pinched his brother's ear. "Oww!!! That hurts!!!" Reks gave nothing but laughter from his heart.

**HEY!!!**

**HEY!!!**

**SOLDIERS ARE TO ASSEMBLE AT CAMP!!!**

"h-huh?" Reks slowly opened his eyes. He was dreaming of home. "Troops will assemble in five minutes so move!" The soldier said. Reks immediately got on his feet. "Yes sir!" He sighed as he put his armor on. How was his brother doing? Two days of not seeing each other already felt like two years. Reks couldn't help but laugh.

"I wonder what Vaan cooks for himself? Hmm… the _usual,_ maybe " Reks said to himself as he headed out his tent. As he stood, he saw his comrades in a line.

"What's going o-Whoaa!!!" he nearly jumped as a fellow soldier pulled him in line.

"Be alert kid, the captain's observing us." The soldier said. "oh…" Reks said as he locked his eyes on a blonde, and obviously strong man.

"Is that… the captain?"

"Don't tell me you don't know that guy." Reks shook his head. "not a clue, sir."

"That's Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg. The lethal weapon of Dalmasca. He's the head of this troop. Too bad he's infront. " the soldier replied. "Who's the guy behind him?" Reks asked.

"That's lieutenant Lyonelle Bvurnaljia… an elite soldier, top ranked. He mastered the arts of black magicks too." Reks couldn't help but awe in amazement. "I could tell ya, our troops are strong."

"Warriors of Dalmasca!" Basch began. "I could see your deep desires to protect our king, to protect Dalmasca! Your determination in you brought you here, to **THIS **place. To the very **SPOT** that you're standing on!"

Reks and the others stood in amazement at the words of the great Basch.

"Your determijnation, and courage is the _very_ **KEY** to Dalmasca's victory! **OUR **victory!" Basch said as he firmly clamped his hands into fists.

"Through my hand, I can feel all your determinations, all your desires for the good of Dalmasca. And no matter what it takes!" Basch hit his fist to his other palm.

"I believe all of you will fulfill your duties as brave warriors of Dalmasca."

**YES SIR!!!**

The soldiers saluted.

"I'm afraid I cannot be with you through the road of hardships… But- " Basch paused as an armored young man presented himself to the troops.

"My most trusted warrior, Lieutenant Lyonelle Bvurnaljia will be standing with you!" Basch said as he nodded at Lyonelle, and then rode his chocobo.

Lyonelle took a deep breath as the troops faced him.

"Soldiers of Dalmasca, from this moment on, we will carry out our missions , and do all we can, for the victory and glory of Dalmasca!" Lyonelle cheered, and so did the warriors.

_**FOR DALMASCA!!!**_

**To be continued…**

**Final Fantasy XII Facts **

**Did you Know? **

**Reks was 17 years old when he died, and Vaan was 15 then. **

**"I have a brother who's 2 years younger than me." – Reks **


	3. Chapter 3: Sacrifice

**Chapter 3: Sacrifice**

**_"Morning Vaan, breakfast is ready!"_**

_**"Mm… 5 more minutes…"**_

_**"Vaan, you lazy bum, get up!"**_

_**"Stop shaking, Reks. I'm Up!"**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**"Hey kid, snap out of it." **

Reks was pulled back to reality.

"Dreamin' of home?" Reks' friend, Alphonse asked. "yeah…" Reks answered as he stared down at his hot cup of cocoa. "Tough luck kid, this is our new home now." The soldier said as he drank his up. "Yeah…" Reks said as he took a sip from his cup.

"Hey, Alphonse! Found this brave lil warrior near the river." A pair of soldiers came up, bringing a new face with them.

"New face?" Alphonse stood up.

"You mean he just arrived now?" Reks asked. "Take him to the lieutenant." Alphonse said. "But sir, maybe we should just let this pass." Reks suggested. "Don't mess, kid. This new guy might be one of Archade's little spies." Alphonse said as he dragged the soldiers along . The new soldier and Reks exchanged glances.

"W-wait..." Reks tried to stop Alphonse, but didn't prevail.

_Alphonse..._

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Lieutenant Bvurnaljia, we brought an intruder." Alphonse said as he dragged the soldier infront of the lieutenant.

"Intruder? " Lyonelle examined the soldier. He could only see his eyes hiding inside the covers of the helmet. But there was something in those eyes that made him feel irritated.

"I see...I'll deal with him. You may leave." Lyonelle commanded. "Yes sir" Alphonse and the other soldier saluted and headed back to camp.

Lyonelle lead the intruder into his tent.

"Your name?"

"Grantz , sir."

As he heard him speak, he couldn't help but feel irritation engulf him.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Night Beckoned...**

Reks had a worried expression on his face as he stared at the lieutenant's tent.

"Kid, no use worrying. The lieutenant probably killed the poor guy off by now. " Alphonse said, seemingly sure. Reks stood up as he saw the new soldier saluting the lieutenant. "Hmm?" Alphonse stood as well. Not for long the soldier approached them.

"I'm terribly sorry for the comotion I've caused earlier. Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm Grantz Il Rapuello, with the lieutenant's permission I'll be joining your division.Grantz said as he saluted.

"Alphonse." Alphonse introduced himself.

"Reks..." Reks gave a welcoming smile as he reached out for a handshake.

"Pleasure..." Grantz said as he took Reks' hand. As their hands shook, Reks' felt something awkward about this 'Grantz' but he paid no attention.

"Its a pleasure too."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

That night, Reks just laid down his tent, worried about his brother. Sure, he taught Vaan how to be independent since they lost their parents , but being the elder brother and your responsibilities, you just couldn't help but worry.

"Vaan..."

Reks' thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps outside his tent.

"Who'd still be up at this hour?" Reks said to himself as he walked out his tent. "Grantz?" he said to himself as he saw Grantz made his way towards the river, and he followed.

Grantz sat there as he took his boots off and soaked his feet in the calm river. Reks watched the scene from behind the bush so that Grantz wouldn't notice.

"You know, sneaking up at someone is a very bad habit..." Reks nearly jumped as he heard this. Grantz new he was there all along. Having no choice, he revealed himself.

"I'm Sorry I didn't - "

"I know, if you wanted to join me, why don't you ask? I could use some company." Grantz gave him a smile, Reks blushed, and nodded.

"Sure..."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Its Amazing, don't you think?"

"Huh?" Reks turned to Grantz. "Its amazing how we got here." Grantz repeated,. Reks turned to the bright moon. "Yeah." Grantz turned to him.

"You look so relaxed." Reks turned to him. "I am...why? Is that a bad thing?" Reks asked, Grantz gave a laugh. "So you are a newbie after all."

"You can tell?" Reks asked, "You've never had a real battle before haven't you?" Grantz asked. "No. .. only when hunting." Reks said. "I witnessed one." Grantz said as he gazed into his palm. "Oh..." Reks gave a sad expression on his face.

"I witnessed how my parents died in battle, protecting me, my brother. All I could remember was blood , scattered everywhere." Grantz said as he reminisced his past.

Reks was speechless.

"Are you ready to sacrifice your life for others?" Grantz asked. Reks gave a shocked expression before he stood up.

"That's our duty as warriors of Dalmasca, right?" Reks said, Grantz sighed, eventually standing up.

"Right" Grantz smiled.

"For Dalmasca." Reks said as he reached his hand out. "For Dalmasca." Grantz and Reks exchanged smiles as they made their vows to protect, and sacrifice for Dalmasca.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**TO BE CONTIUNED...**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Final Fantasy XII Facts**

**Bleach and Reks Fans, Hear Ye ! Hear Ye!**

** Did you know that Reks' english voice actor is Asano Keigo's voice actor in the American Version of Bleach? Shocking, isn't it? O.o**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Author's Notes:**

** Sorry for the inconvenience. I would like to thank my friend Zeriku for pointing out this ... uhh... mess! Thank you again! . **

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicion

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry guys, it took me some time to update… I've been busy with some things .U By the way, thanks for the reviews guys! Sniff, I really appreciate it. . Well, please enjoy my 4th Chapter. **

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 4: Suspicions**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_**Vaan!!! Vaan!!! Run after it!!!**_

_**Yaaaah!!!**_

_**Hurry!!! Hurry!!!**_

_**Gotcha!!!**_

_**Hold On!!!**_

_**YEAH! Dessert Wolf DOWN!!!**_

_**Nice work, Vaan!!!**_

_**Let's hae a feast later, Reks!!!**_

_**You Bet!!**_

"_**Hey Reks?"**_

"_**Hmmh…"**_

"_**Hey Reks? Wake up…"**_

"_**Whoa!!!" **_

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Reks immediately sat up, his face an inch away from Grantz's.

"Aaa-Aaah!!!" Reks blushed. "Gooh Geh.. g-geeh.." He stuttered. "Goodmorning, Reks." Grantz gave a smile as he went out of Reks' tent. "…Morning…" Reks responded after a while , which was followed by a stretch and yawn. "I caught a dessert wolf earlier, Lets eat!" Grantz smiled. "Dessert Wolf…" Reks said as he went out his tent.

"A Dessert wolf is better than nothing…" Grantz said as he offered some to Reks. "Whoa… thanks… you got it by yourself?" Reks asked. "Well, yeah…" Grantz said as he took a bite off the leg. "You should've woke me up before you went hunting… Dessert wolves can be dangerous too…" Reks said as he ate. "Its okay… I can handle wolves by myself… Besides, you were dreaming of your brother… " Grantz said. "A-ah… y-you heard?" Reks asked. "Vaan, right?" Grantz turned to Reks. "Yeah…" Reks spaced out for a while.

"Grantz! Reks!!!" Alphonse came along, catching his breath.

"What is it?"

"The troops… -pant- they… they left us behind!!!"

**WHAT?!**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"**-pant- Reks, Grantz, Hurry up!!!"**

"**Alpho-oonse… W-wait, Grantz, are you…?"**

"**Reheheheks! Ahlphonse, waih- whee-wheyt uhh- Whoa!!!!"**

"**GRANTZ!!!"**

Reks and Alphonse hurried to their fallen friend. As soon as they got there, they saw Grantz face down to the ground.

"Grantz!" Reks held the soldier up. "Are you okay?"

"Whew! Trailing in the woods is not a great idea…" Grantz said as he smiled frankly at Reks.

"Getting lost isn't a great idea either…" Alphonse said as he gave a heavy sigh and turned to check the cold, still trees.

"lets go before the sun goes down." Alphonse said. "Right…" Grantz said as he slowly stood up, supported by Reks' hand.

"Aaah…" Grantz bent down as he felt pain take hold of his knee. "Grantz, something wrong?" Reks gave a worried look. "Its nothing… Lets go…" Grantz insisted. Reks' eyes widened as he saw blood drops on the ground.

"Grantz, you're bleeding!" Reks said. Alphonse suddenly turned to Reks and Grantz. "What?!"

"Alphonse, we have to stay for the night!" Reks said. "b-but, I'm fine… I can handle th-"

"No, you can't!" Reks turned to Grantz, with a frustrated look. "But… the troops." Grantz said.

"We can catch up with the others later… You guys stay here while I get us a spot to camp" Alphonse said before he left. 

"Really… I'm alright…" Grantz said as Reks helped him sit down. "No you're not…" Reks took a better look at Grantz's knee.

"you have a deep cut… here…" Reks said as he saw Grantz's cut. "Aahh….i-is that bad?" Grantz asked. Reks was startled as he heard Grantz's voice sound like a woman. "Aahh…. I mean… is that bad…?" Grantz repeated, back to his normal voice.

"No, I'll be better soon…" Reks said as he tore a piece of cloth from his suit. "R-Reks, your-"

"its alright… " Reks put healing potion on the piece of cloth and wrapped Grantz's wounded knee. "T-thank you… Reks…" Grantz blushed under his helmet. Reks smiled, "Don't worry about it." Grantz turned away.

"Grantz, are you hiding something from us…?" Reks asked. Grantz suddenly turned to Reks. Before he could answer, Alphonse called out for them.

"hey guys! I set us a bonfire for the night!"

Reks and Grantz turned to Alphonse.

"Coming!" Reks smiled, Grantz sighed.

"Can you stand?" Rkes reached his hand out. Grantz nodded and took Reks' hand. Grantz felt the pain react again, as he lost his balance and fell on Reks, which made Reks lose his, too.

Reks' back hit the ground as Grantz was on top of him, both gazing into each other's eyes.

"R-Reks…" Grantz stuttered as he slowly helped Reks up.

"Whoa! No wonder I hear no responses…" Alphonse was startled as he got to the other two.

"I'm s-sorry, Reks…" Grantz apologized. "Its nothing… don't worry… about it." Reks replied, Grantz nodded.

"Hey! I've prepared us some hut cocoa! Better move and resume what you're both doing later, it can wait, I suppose.. hah!" Alphonse chuckled. "Alphonse…." Reks sighed.

"Thank you…" Grantz turned to Reks.

"Oh… that was …. Nothing." Reks replied.

"Shall we go…?" Grantz asked, as he began to walk, believing that Reks was right behind him.

Reks just stood still in his place and locked his eyes on Grantz's back.

_**Something Really is wrong…**_

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**To Be continued…**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Final Fantasy XII Facts….**

**Did you Know?**

**Reks' favorite flower is the Galbana Lilies which can be found in Estersand. **

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	5. Chapter 5:Strength

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Author's Notes:**

**Whoa, I uploaded this chapter quite fast. .U anyway, enjoy! **

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 5: Strength**

"Aaah!!! Now that's what I call a nice cup of cocoa!" Alphonse sighed. "Yeah… it tastes really good…" Grantz commented. Reks didn't respond. He was staring the whole time at Grantz.

"Hey Reks, Grantz could melt if you continue to look at him like that." Alphonse teased. "Oh… sorry…" Reks snapped. Grantz turned away. "Hey Grantz, your knee fine now?" Alphonse asked, "Oh… yeah… a little… thanks to Reks… thanks for asking. " Grantz smiled. "Heey, no problem! We have to look out for each other at times like this, you know." Alphonse said, finishing his cup. Grantz stared down at his cup.

" I wonder why the lieutenant left us…" he sighed. Alphonse and Reks turned to Grantz. "Hey… cheer up… its also half our fault for waking this late…" Alphonse explained. "Alphonse is right… maybe… this is also a test for determination. " Reks added. "Maybe…" Grantz felt relieved. "Nothing's impossible if we stay together, right?" Grantz smiled. "yeah…" Alphonse and Reks smiled.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Night Beckoned…**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Reks stared at the fire, watching how the flames rise up, struggling upon the cold wind.

"_**Vaan…"**_

"_**Are you thinking about your brother?"**_

"huh?" Reks snapped and turned.

"Vaan… are you thinking about him?" Grantz stood up and sat beside Reks. "…yeah…" Reks replied, turning back to the fire. "It just couldn't be helped, right?" Reks turned to Grantz. "The feeling that you have someone dear to you… the people you want to protect … the feeling that you know they exist but our of your reach… is kind of… lonely…" Grantz said, staring at the fire, Reks sighed.

"Vaan… he never wanted me to go to war…" Reks said. " I understand that… he must really love you." Grantz replied. Reks couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"That kid… he's really stubborn…" Reks smiled. "Eh?" Grantz gave out a confused look.

"He doesn't really realize that I'm doing this for his sake… for his future…" Grantz was speechless.

_**I'm ready to offer anything for my brother's future…**_

_**For his dreams to come true…**_

"Reks…" Grant whispered.

"Vaan… he's my strength…" Reks smiled.

"Hey guys, you're both speaking in riddles…" Alphonse sat up. "ooops… we didn't mean to wake you up, Alphonse." Grantz smiled. "Heh… talking about strength is really something…" Alphonse stood up. "How about you, Alphonse? What's your strength?" Grantz asked. Alphonse gave a sheepy smile.

"Look up!" Alphonse pointed, Reks and Grantz stood up, amazed.

"As long as there's tomorrow… I still have the power within me…" Alphonse smiled. Reks and Grantz did , too.

"Alright… get your feet up and start walking." Alphonse said as he went ahead. "Coming!!!"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Alphonse, aren't we going to have breakfast?" Reks weakly asked. "I have never seen a-" Alphonse stooped to look at the bushes. "Eh??? What is it, Alphonse?" Grantz asked. "Ah… a forest wolf…" Reks said. Alphonse smirked and brought his javelin out.

"I think I have never seen a wolf as lovely as thee, baby!" Alphonse cried and attacked the wolf.

"Alphonse!!!" Grantz and Reks stood still as they heard nothing but silence.

"Alphonse? " Grantz asked, with a worried expression on his face. They heard no response. Grantz and Reks stared at each other.

"Alphonse, what's going-"

"RUN!!!" Alphonse got out of the bushes and started running ahead of them. "What?!" Reks said as he pushed the bush aside, only to find a whole pack of forest wolves.

"Reks, is something wrong…?" Grantz asked as he held Reks' shoulder.

"Grantz… Alphonse is right…"

"huh? Reks, what are you talking a-"

"We have to-"

**RUN!!!**

Reks exclaimed as he grabbed Grantz's arm as they ran off, followed by a pack of wolves.

"Wha?! Reks, what's going on?!" Grantz asked, "I guess we were looking for something to eat, it just so happened that they were also looking forward to breakfast, coincidence, isn't it? " Alphonse teased while the three of them were running.

"Then… what'll we do?"

**JUST KEEP RUNNING!!!**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Lieutenant, is something the matter?"

"What's that noise?" Lyonelle asked as he turned to the woods to find three soldiers running for their lives.

"Oh my god, it's the troops!!!" Alphonse smiled, his feet still running. "We made it!!!" Reks added.

"its Reks, Alphonse and … Grantz…" Lyonelle said, The three didn't mind as they ran past the tents.

"And it seems like they brought some friends with them." The soldiers prepared to fight the wolves. "Don't bother, I'll handle these. " Lyonelle signaled the soldiers.

"**Blizzaga!**"

In a blink of an eye, the wolves were frozen by a thick crystal of ice, which amazed the soldiers.

"**Thundaga!"**

Lyonelle turned to his back to find Grantz casting a thunder magick Then, with a glimpse, the ice shattered, dissolving with it the wolves.

"Whew!!!" Grantz fell on his knees.

"Grantz!!! That was awesome!" Alphonse said, " Hehe, thanks!" Grantz smiled. Lyonelle locked his eyes on the soldier who performed the thunder magick.

"This person…"

"Hey, Grantz, teach us magick sometimes, will ya?" others surrounded Grantz. "Sure thing!" Grantz smiled.

"Alphonse, Reks, also… Grantz…" Lyonelle approached the three, while the soldiers made way for the lieutenant.

_**20 laps around the whole camp. **_

"What?! Lieutenant, you've got to be kidding us!!!"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**FINAL FANTASY XII FACTS**

**DID YOU KNOW?**

**Even though Ashe and Rasler were arranged in their marriage, its totally obvious that they are truly in love with each other.**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	6. Chapter 6: Danger

Chapter 6: Danger

**Night Beckoned…**

Grantz took his armor off, his helm, revealing his shoulder-length, blonde hair. He then took his undershirt before entering the calm river. He rested himself upon a rock, sighing with relief. He was alone, there were no other people, he's free. He smiled, lowering himself into the water. He stayed there until he ran out of breath, then stood up. His bangs were covering his eyes. As he shoved them away, all hell breaks loose when he saw his division members surround him.

"W-what the…?"

"Hey Grantz! You should've told us! We were planning to go swimming too!" a random soldier laughed. "Yeah! After a day of heat and exhaustion, athis is the best way to relax…" the other added. "I miss taking a bath with my gurl…" the soldier said, out of the blue.

"Yeah, me too! Say Grantz! D'ya have a gurl?" Alphonse asked. "Uh… w-who… me?" He asked as he pointed at himself. "Man, with your looks, Women will be flockin' over ya. If ever you're a woman. I'd immediately ask your hand in marriage." A soldier teased. Grantz nervously laughed.

"Know what? Maybe I'll catch you gussies later…" The soldiers turned to Alphonse. "Oopps, was it something I said?" Alphonse asked. "No , its not-"

"Don't worry, Grantz! We'll take care of him! " the others then moved away, messing with themselves. Grantz heavily sighed.

"Hey Grantz! Mind if I join in?" Reks asked as he approached Grantz. Grantz felt a bit uneasy, but he then replied,

"Not at all…"

- - - - - - - -

Reks sighed.

"feels good, doesn't it…? He turned to Grantz, who just nodded. Reks' smile faded.

"I know its been a long time since we got away from home, I know how you feel…" he said. Grantz just sighed. "So don't worry… Were here… I'm here…" Reks added.

"Thanks…" Grantz said.

"You're welcome." Reks said.

They just stood there, quietly. From time to time, they glanced, still no words coming out of their lips. Grantz looked down at the still water, cupping it with his hands and watches as the water slowly drains away…

"What are you doing..?"

The silence was cut off by Reks.

"h-huh?"

"The water…"

"Oh…" Grantz sighed, putting his hands down. "I'm sorry, was it something I said?" Reks added. Grantz shook his head. "Its nothing…shall we head back to camp?" Grantz asked. "Yeah…"

"Go ahead, I'll catch up with you." Reks nodded, then got off water. Grantz just stared up the moon, with a worried expression on his face.

**Back at camp…**

Grantz got out of his tent, going towards the riverside. There he dipped his feet into the water, feeling the waves pass through.

"I'd never think I would be accompanied here…"

Grantz turned to his side, there he saw the lieutenant doing the same thing as him.

"L-Lieutenant!" Grantz was startled. Lyonelle moved beside Grantz.

"its alright…. You're not intruding me or anything…In fact I'd like your company here…" Lyonelle said.

"but Lieutenant-"

"Please…"

At the moment, Grantz was unable to move.

"you know, you remind me of my best friend. " Lyonelle said. Grantz turned to him.

"Every night we use to go to the riverside and spend the night dipping our feet in the water."

"Where is she now?" Grantz asked. Lyonelle gave him a suspicious look at first. "I left her in my hometown…She insists to go but… I just… couldn't give her a chance to go with me. If something happens to her , I…" Lyonelle paused to look into Grantz's eyes.

"L-Lieutenant? Why are you-"

Lyonelle withrew his sword and attacked the man behind Grantz.

"L-Lieutenant?!" Grantz shivered.

"The archadians…" Lyonelle stood up.

"Prepare for battle, alert the troops"

"Yes sir!" Grantz stood up and ran towards the camp.

"Were surrounded…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Chapter 7: Ambushed!

**Chapter 7: Ambushed!**

Lyonelle took a last glance at Grantz.

"Gebryelle…" Lyonelle called out. Grantz froze and slowly turned back to Lyonelle.

"Please be careful." Lyonelle said before he walked past the frozen Grantz.

"Lyonelle, you knew…" Grantz whispered.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Reks!!! The archadians!! The troop's ambushed!!!" Alphonse called out, grabbing his javelin. "I know! The lieutenant alerted." Reks brought his sword out and went out of the tent. The archadians soldiers attacked from every side of the camp, and the Dalmascan soldiers did the same, blade vs blade. Lyonelle rode his chocobo and merged with his men. Alphonse fought fearlessly with his javelin. Reks defeated some, but three soldiers manage to corner him. He was cornered to the riverside, he was having a hard time fighting the archadians. Reks was wounded on his right shoulder, but he managed to bring the soldier down. Reks fell on to his knees, not noticing the soldier behind him who was about to strike. As Reks turned to his back, the soldier was knocked down.

"Whaa?" Reks gasped. All he saw is a single arrow shoved into the archadian's back.

"Reks! Grantz called out as he brought his bow down and went to Reks' aid.

"Grantz… you … saved me…" Reks said. "hang on…" Grantz said as he was getting a potion for Reks in his inventory. Reks watched as Grantz calmly took and applied the potion on his wound.

"You're used to battles…" Reks said. "My brother trains me for my protection…" Grantz replied. "brother…? Where is he…?" Reks asked. Grantz kind of hesitated to answer. "He…"

"Grantz!!! Reks!!! Look out!!!" Alphonse called out as an archadian was about to shoot Reks, but then Grantz covered, taking the shot of the revolver. Grantz eventually fell unconscious.

"Grantz!!!" Reks called out. Alphonse noticed the soldier running from them, and he didn't give a damn and cornered the soldier and took care of him. Reks quickly reached out for Grantz's kit, and searched for healing potion, but none was left.

"Hang on, Grantz…" he whispered. "how is he?" Alphonse quickly ran to Reks. "he protected me… Grantz took the shot." Reks replied. "We have to remove the bullet. " Alphonse said. Reks immediately settled Grantz on his back and took his armors off. A few minutes later, they hear their troops cheering.

"We won…" Alphonse said. "Victory means nothing when one of us dies…" Reks replied while minding Grantz. "I'm going to report to the lieutenant." Alphonse stood up and made his way towards the others.

Lyonelle has a smile on his face, watching his men celebrate. Then Alphonse enters the scene.

"Lieutenant!!!" he called, Lyonelle turned to Alphonse. "Grantz… Grantz is…" Alphonse wasn't able to finish his sentence when Lyonelle went down from his chocobo with the serious look in his eyes.

"Where is he?" He asked. "riverside… Reks is taking-" Lyonelle immediately left for the riverside. Alphonse followed.

Reks found the entry wound, but he sat dumbfounded.

"Reks!!! What happened?!" Lyonelle asked. "Lieutenant… Grantz protected me… my apologies…" Reks said. Lyonelle immediately attended to Grantz.

"I'll take care of it…" Lyonelle carried Grantz. "Good work." Lyonelle said, before taking Grantz with him to his tent.

"Whew! That was a lucky one, wasn't it?" Alphonse said, as he turned to Reks who was staring down at his hands, smudged with Grantz's blood.

"Reks? Are you okay?" he asked. Reks turned to Alphonse.

"Alphonse…Grantz is…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

**Author's Notes:**

**Guys! I really appreaciate you sending your comments and reviews! I really appreciate it, you made me really happy! I hope you'll also enjoy this chapter! Zeriku, please, mag online ka na.**

**Chapter 8: The Truth**  
Reks stood around restlessly outside Lyonelle's tent.  
"Reks! Calm down will you? I'm sure she's alright…" Alphonse said, trying to calm Reks.  
"She… she lost a lot of blood Alphonse… her condition is critical…" Reks replied.  
"Now that you mentioned it… I still can't believe that Grantz is a –" Reks and Alphonse turned to their lieutenant who got out his tent.  
"Lieutenant!" Alphonse saluted, Lyonlle nodded.  
"Lieutenant… how is she…?" Reks asked. Lyonelle turned to Reks, a bit startled. "Is she alright?" Reks asked, for the second time. Lyonelle took a deep breath before responding.  
"She's fine because of you..." Reks lightened up. "Lieutenant?"  
"You attended to her immediately when she needed someone. Good job." Lyonelle saluted to Reks. "L-lieutenant!" Reks saluted back.  
"Excuse me…" Lyonelle said as he went to the riverside. Reks watched until Lyonelle was out of sight.  
"Hey Reks! You think Grantz's okay now?" Alphonse asked as h peeked into Lyonelle's tent.  
"**ALPHONSE!!!**" Reks exclaimed. Alphonse immediately pulled away and scratched his head.  
**That night…**  
Grantz slowly opened her eyes, to find out that she's alive and she's inside the lieutenant's tent.  
"I'm… alive…" she whispered. She immediately turned to the entrance of the tent to see Lyonelle staring down at her.  
"Lyonelle…"  
The lieutenant suddenly wrapped her in his arms and whispered…" I thought I lost you…"  
"Lyonelle…" she whispered. Lyonelle pulled away and stared at her.  
"Gebryelle…"  
"Lyonelle, forgive me… I had to… I had to do something…" she tried to explain.  
"I know… that's why you pretended to be a soldier and had the chance to leave Dalmasca without Captain Basch knowing." Lyonelle said.  
"My brother… Lyonelle… you know I just can't sit around doing nothing while you and my brother sacrifice your lives for the sake of Dalmasca and our King." Gebryelle said, determination reflected in her eyes. Lyonelle shook his head.  
"I will have to send you back to Dalmasca." He said, hesitation in his voice,  
"But Lyonelle…"  
Gebryelle embraced Lyonelle from his back.  
"I want to fight…I want to fight with you… please… please don't send me back… I'm asking you this not as a soldier, but as a best friend…" Gebryelle nearly cried.  
Lyonelle bit his lip, trying his best not to give in.  
"Please…"  
Lyonelle sighed.  
"Gebryelle, promise me… promise me one thing…"  
Gebryelle turned to Lyonelle.  
"Promise me that you'll always be at my back so I can protect you…" Lyonelle whispered.  
"Lyonelle…"  
**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The sun shone brightly at the city of Rhabudese, the townspeople gathering to welcome Lyonelle and his men.  
"Troops, assemble at the Sea Cavern after 120 minutes. You are currently dismissed." Lyonelle said as he went down his chocobo and proceeded to the Sea Cavern.  
"Wow! So beautiful!" Gebryelle smiled as she scoped the town around.  
"Cool! Hey Reks! Let's hit the PUB!" Alphonse said. "huh? But, I don't drink Alphonse." Reks replied. "Aww, come on! Just a shot! Let's go!" Alphonse insisted, pulling Reks with him.  
"Gebryelle, would you like to-" Reks turned to Gebryelle, but she was out of sight.  
"Gebryelle?"  
**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

There, Gebryelle browsed amazingly through the bazaar.  
"Potions! Weapons! Armors!" were everywhere. She gladly browsed some. She excitedly entered the weapon shop and browsed.  
"I'll take two amulets." He bought, as he immediately equipped them. As he began to turn to the door, he saw her, the same blonde hair he had, at the sight, he narrowed his eyes.  
"Thanks!" Gebryelle said as she kept the onion arrows. "I'l really running out." She turned to her back and they met each other.  
Her heart beating fast, she kept her cool, and pretended she never saw him.  
"Gebryelle!" Reks said as he found her hiding behind the shelves.  
"Reks!" she panicked and hid behind him.  
"What…? What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Captain Basch! Its time we head out!"  
Reks was startled.  
"Your brother's here."  
"He musn't know I'm here… but he…"  
Reks held her tightly.  
"Don't worry… I'll think of something."  
Basch slowly approached the shelf to his curiosity.  
"Gebryelle?"  
**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Chapter 9: The Meeting

**Chapter 9: The Meeting**

"Gebryelle?"

Basch slowly approached the shelves.

"Captain Basch, we have to go." One of the soldiers called out. Basch sighed and made his way out believing that he never saw anything.

"He's gone." Reks said. Gebryelle slowly pulled away, hiding from Reks' chest.

"Thank goodness." Gebryelle sighed.

"You're safe now." Reks smiled as he turned to Gebryelle.

"Thank you, Reks." Gebryelle said.

"Don't mention it." Reks said, Gebryelle leant on the shelf beside Reks.

"That was really close… I was so scared! I never thought that my brother's here." Gebryelle said.

"Yeah… I can hear your heartbeat a while ago." Reks said, looking down at the floor.

"Really…? How does it feel?" Gebryelle asked.

"Huh?" Reks turned to Gebryelle.

"It must be a strange feeling, hearing someone's heartbeat. I've never heard mine." Gebryelle smiled. Reks stood speechless.

"Oh… I apologize for asking such questions…" Gebryelle said as she began to walk away.

"Wait… where are you going?" Reks asked.

"Hmm… around… wanna come?" Gebryelle asked.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The chapel was a very quiet place. Gebryelle and Reks kneeled infront of the altar.

"Its amazing to find a chapel in the middle of a war like this." Gebryelle said, Reks sighed.

"Rabanastre didn't have a quiet sanctrum like this. People are busy hiding in the shadows for their lives. " he said.

"Prayer helps cleanse your thoughts… it helped me move on when my brother died." Gebryelle stood.

"Brother,,,?" Reks asked.

"My brothers are twins. My brother, Noah died. They didn't tell me the cause but…still, its hard to love someone you love." Gebryelle said. Reks sighed and stood.

"Should we head back to the Cavern?" Reks asked.

"Yup!" Gebryelle smiled and walked with Reks back to the Sea Cavern.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Reks and Gebryelle stood dumbfounded at the scene. The place was a total circus. Their fellow soldiers were all drunk, passed out on the floor.

"Crazy punks, finished all my beverage! I called help to send them back to their rooms upstairs." The bartender said.

Reks and Gebryelle just turned to each other and sighed.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Lyonelle entered the door.

"Hey, great! Our first customer for the year!" a man smoking a pipe emerged from his desk,

"Good evening, sir." Lyonelle greeted.

"What is it that would interest you in airships, Lieutenant?" the man asked, noticing Lyonelle's badge.

"Actually, I would like to browse, take a look at some." Lyonelle replied.

"Good decision! You're looking for Scathe. Scathe's the right person for ya." The man said as he turned his receiver on.

"Ey Scathe , get down here, you have a customer!"

Not too long, footsteps were heard coming down the spiral staircase.

"Yo, called me in, Grumpy?"

"The lieutenant wants to look at our beauties." The man said.

Lyonelle's eyes widened.

"Cathelin?!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **


	10. Chapter 10: The Meeting Part 2

**Chapter 10: The Meeting Part 2**

Gebryelle got out of her room, leaning towards the balcony. She stared down at the bar, seeing the bartender working.

"Good evening, sir!" Gebryelle greeted, walking down the stairs and sitting at the bar.

"Good evening miss. What can I do for you?" the bartender asked.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Gebryelle smiled.

"Hey, Jule. Give the lady a drink. Its on the house." The older bartender said.

"Yes, dad." The bartender prepared a drink and gave it to Gebryelle.

"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it." Gebryelle smiled and accepted it.

"Its Jule." The bartender smiled.

"My name's Gebryelle, nice to meet you." Gebryelle smiled.

"Its kinda late, the lieutenant told me you'll leave early tomorrow. " Jule said.

"Oh… that reminds me… I was waiting for Lyonelle…" Gebryelle said.

"For what reason?" Jule asked.

"Its been a habit since childhood." Gebryelle smiled.

"oh… best friends, huh?" Jule said.

"Yep…" Gebryelle replied as she finished her drink.

"Are you guys going on a war?" Jule asked.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Gebryelle asked.

"Your lieutenant asked me a while ago about the airships we make here." Jule said.

"Airships?" Gebryelle asked.

"Yup… airships are used in wars right? " Jule said.

"Yes... that's correct…" Gebryelle looked down at her empty cup.

"Do you want a second shot? My treat." Jule smiled.

"Uh… No thanks… um… could you please tell me where Lyonelle went?" Gebryelle asked.

"Oh… right down the south gate, onto the left corner." Jule said.

"thank you." Gebryelle smiled and went off.

"Hey, no problem!" Jule said as he grabbed the glass and wash it.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Cathelin?" Lyonelle couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh, howdy, my dearest lame-for-an-excuse of a brother. Watcha doin' here anyways?" a girl with bored orange eyes and light bronze hair that possibly reached just beneath the shoulder tied in a mid ponytail, who's wearing a jumper which reaches until knee said.

" I should be the one asking you that! What are you doing here?" Lyonelle asked.

"Working, what else?" Cathelin replied.

Cid, the owner of the shop was looking at the two , confused.

"Uh…. Excuse me for a moment, sir…" Lyonelle said as he pulled Scathe into the backroom.

"What do you mean 'working'? What are you doing in a town like this?!" Lyonelle asked as he held his sister's shoulders. Cathelin shrugged.

"It was kinda boring back at home, that's why I came here" Lyonelle couldn't believe what his sister said.

"I told you to stay in Dalmasca! How did you get past the imperial guards?"

"Uh, Hello? Who do you think You're talking to, Lyonelle?" Cathelin asked. Lyonelle rolled his eyes.

"Even so, its dangerous here… the archadians can attack anytime…I don't want to get you involved here, Cathelin." Lyonelle explained.

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about thaaaaaaaaat. sorry, my mistake." Cathelin scratched her head. Lyonelle sighed.

"Dalmasca's way far from here… this is not happening…"

"Then it is not happening. Just pretend that I'm someone else." Cathelin replied, while looking at her brother who resembles a lot like Prince Rasler because of his face.

"Not…" Lyonelle said, poking his sister's nose.

"Shut up and poke your own nose, freako." Cathelin said as she wrinkled her nose. Lyonelle smiled at his sister.

"It is you, alright."

"What? Is there any person out there that has my oh-so-intelligent mind? ...think not" Cathelin cocked her head to one side and smiled a little. Lyonelle's attention was caught by another thing.

"Wow… its beautiful…" Lyonelle said as he looked up at the airship.

Patting a light colored ship, Scathe cleared her throat.

"If you want something that's sturdy and quick at the same time, your first choice should be Svetlana. I dunno who made this, but old man Grumpy said he made this, though I still doubt the genuinity of his answer. Anyways, " Catheline scratches her head. " I seriously think it might be enough to cover your very vulnerable back. So, all in all, I really recommend this empee."

"Hey Scathe! Another customer!" Cid exclaimed.

Lyonelle and Scathe turned to the entrance to find Gebryelle.

"Gebryelle?" Lyonelle called.

"Hey… I was looking for-" Gebryelle's attention turned to the other party.

"Cathelin?" Gebryelle asked.

Said girl looked sideways, a sign of acknowledgement.

"Hey, dudette. Long time no see." Then a false salute followed. Gebryelle approached.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You ask me, I don't even know how this girl get past Dalmasca's securities…" Lyonelle said as he poked his sister's forehead. Scathe snorted.

"You should not fuss over such unimportant facts. I thought you guys are here to pick a ship. Am I right, or am I right?"

Lyonelle turned to Scathe.

"Yeah right…anyway, I'll tell you if we need Svetlana…for now, please do keep it for me. "

Scratching the back of her head, Scathe shrugged.

"Sure, as long as you'll buy it afterwards. Kapish?"

"Yeah…take care, Cathelin. Okay?" Lyonelle said , removing Scathe's headband and ruffles Scathe's hair .

The orange eyed girl scrunched up her face in annoyance and snatched her headband back.

"Go get your sorry ass out of here before I do it for you." Lyonelle smiled at his sister.

"In case if you need me, I'll be in the Sea Cavern. We're going to scout the city for archadians…we'll protect it from harm…okay?"

His sister absent-mindedly nodded her response.

"My chocobo's outside. Wanna ride?" Lyonelle asked Cathelin.

"What!? A ride with YOU!? No way!" replied Scathe, her voice reaching a few notes higher. "Go get somebody else to ride with you, you crazy dolt!" Lyonelle laughed at his sister.

"Gebryelle and I will be going now." Lyonelle said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go already." Scathe waved.

"Take Care, Cathelin!" Gebryelle smiled.

"You take care too." Cathelin said.

"Bye…!"

Cathelin sighed and got back to work.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Lyonelle pet his chocobo.

"It's a quiet night…" Gebryelle said.

"Sure seems like it…" Lyonelle said as he took the chocobo with him and approached Gebryelle.

"Do you… feel cold?" Lyonelle asked.

"I'm fine.." Gebryelle smiled. "Shall we head back to the cavern?"

"As you wish…" Lyonelle smiled.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Target Confirmed"

"Good, we strike at dawn."

"Understood."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. Chapter 11: Threat

**Chapter 11: Threat**

Alphonse opened his eyes.

"Hmmm… I want a drink…" he mumbled, turning to his side. Reks sat up.

"Hmm? Hey, Reks, we're early tomorrow, why don't you get some rest? Idiot." Alphonse said, closing his eyes back to sleep.

"Alphonse… I'm worried… I feel something bad is going to happen…" Reks said.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about? Maybe you're just homesick…" Alphonse said. "Get back to sleep."

"No… I'm not… I hope Gebryelle's okay." Reks sighed.

"Ohh! That would be lovesick, Reks." Alphonse stood up. "Ya never told me you have the hots for Geb!"

"Well you- What?! What's that supposed to mean?" Reks asked.

"Get back to sleep, Reks. It'll be alright. Gebryelle is under the responsibility of the Lieutenant. " Alphonse replied. Reks took a deep breath and lied down.

"You're right…"

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"SCATHE!!! HEY SCATHE!!! COME DOWN HERE, QUICK!!!" Cid called, he sounded so frantic.

"What's up, Grumpy?!" Scathe quickly climbed down the stairs to see the old man, and an esper floating in mid air.

"Some bunch of guys left this esper to me! Saying something about a Lieutenant Bvurnaljia…"

"Bvurnaljia? Why the heck is that delivered here?" Scathe asked.

"I dunno!!" Cid brought the piece of paper down and read it.

"We know you have something to do with the Lieutenant of Dalmasca. Deliver this message to him at all costs. We hold one of his men. The Archadian empire…"

The girl scratched her head. "I knew that being connected to him is trouble itself." She snorted. "Why dontcha deliver it to him. I've got work to do."

"I don't even know where the man is!" Cid replied.

"And you think that I know where he is?" Cid raised an eyebrow. "...Err, scratch that. I can already see in your oh-so-magnificent face that you really don't believe me because you know that I know where Lt. Bvurnaljia is."

A pause.

"Riiiight. Gimme that note and stop staring at me like i'm some kind of a freak. It freaks me out y'know"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Scathe made her way to the Sea Cavern, with the note of the Archadians.

"Where's The Lieutenant?!" she asked, opening the door. There she found Lyonelle's men getting prepared.

"What's your deal with the lieutenant?" Alphonse approached Scathe.

Waving what she was asked to deliver, she replied, "I'm here to deliver a top secret message that shouldn't be left lying anywhere or to be entrusted to someone who's not of proper station." Silence. "Uh... for short, a message delivery of some sort."

"And who the Hell are you?"

Scathe rolled her eyes. "Look. I'm a nameless messenger sent by my nameless... master to deliver this message and do nothing else. Geez, why do this freaks need to know everything?" She murmured the last part to herself. "If you think I'm here to assassinate your beloved lieutenant, think again buster. For I have no morbid intention or whatsoever of butchering my own brother with a screwdriver."

"Brother?" Alphonse echoed.

"Do you have any proof that you're a sibling of the Lieutenant?" another soldier asked.

Scathe frowned. "Are you deaf or something? And yeah, you heard me right. Brother. As in the older guy sibling who was born before you. A.K.A. a sibling of yours. And you want proof?" Scathe snorted. "Lieutenant Lyonelle Bvurnaljia is born in a so-so country known as Dalmasca. But I know that nearly half the population of the army knows that. So I'll settle to the fact that he likes... no, scratch that. He goes crazy whenever chocobo soup is on the menu."

"Tch, everyone in Dalmasca knows Lieutenant Lyonelle, how are you any different?"

The girl slapped her hand in her forehead... a little too hard. "Why do soldiers/warriors have to be so bird brained?," She groaned. "Fine, be that way. Bully a little girl who's intentions are as pure as the most pristine water in the whole world. See if I care. " She huffed and stomped off, glaring daggers at whoever is on her way.

"Cathelin? What are you doing here?" Lyonelle asked, coming down the stairs.

"Lieutenant, you know this commoner?" Alphonse asked.

"She's my younger sister." Lyonelle answered.

The other men looked at Scathe.

She stopped her stomping and was, well, grinning rather deviously.

"Hah! Take that, you freakin' old grumpy menopausing doopids! In your miserable faces! You all should have listened to me but noooooooo, you thought that I was some kind of a freakin' terrorist that means harm to every creature in this so-called hideout that gave you the very reason to ignore the very existence of the most angelic and innocent face which happens to be mine. And you," she pointed at Alphonse and narrowed her eyes. "I freakin' hate you."

"I-I apologize for saying such words!" Alphonse lowered himself infront of Cathelin.

"Alphonse, rise." Lyonelle said, Alphonse stood up.

"Cathelin, what brought you here?" Lyonelle asked.

"Here" She threw the note to him. "Seems like a grave matter to me. Old man Grumpy seemed so eager to have me deliver it."

Lyonelle quickly read the threat.

"… The archadians… they hold one of us…" Lyonelle announced.

"But… who…?" Alphonse asked.

Lyonelle tore the note into two and inside, is a royalty pendant.

"They took Gebryelle."

"Gebryelle, sir?" Reks asked.

"Scathe, make sure to prepare Svetlana. Were going to save her."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	12. Chapter 12: Trapped

**Chapter 12: Trapped**

**Author's Notes:**

**I really am determined to finish this fanfiction because I'm a definite Reks and Rasler fan, so after this fanfiction, I might make a sequel that I am going to include Vaan's party including Balthier, Fran, Penelo, Basch , Ashe and Larsa. Please look forward to it! **

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Biting her lip, Gebryelle sat there quietly on the cold floor of the airship of Siren. Looking around might help, she set her eyes around, looking for something that might help her escape. But her eyes could find none. Dropping her head, she sighed heavily. This is the first instance she grew out of power.

"Are we all set?" Lyonelle asked his sister, who is sitting at the pilot's place at the cockpit.

"I think so. Everything is going 'beep, beep' and 'click, click'. Does that mean it's ready for take off?" Scathe asked.

"We're ready." Lyonelle announced at the receiver.

"Scathe! Don't forget the rules when flying!!!" Cid exclaimed, as Svetlana was getting ready for take off.

"Yeah, yeah! See you later , Grumpy! Adios!" Scathe salutes and flies the Svetlana to meet with the Siren in the skies of Ivalice.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"Attention! Airship approaching!" the pilot of the Siren announced at the receiver.

"Soldiers! Assemble to your positions at once!"

As this was announced, the soldiers assembled at their posts, getting ready for the intruders. The announcement was heard all over Siren, including the storage room where Gebryelle is kept.

"Intruder Airship?" Gebryelle echoed as she tried her best to stand, despite her hands tied behind her back. She quickly made her way to the window, catching Svetlana at her eyes.

"That airship… Lyonelle… you've come…" she whispered.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"Cathelin… could we grant fire at the Siren?" Lyonelle asked, leaning towards the pilot's chair.

"Maybe, maybe not. It would all depend in the altitude, speed, distance, precision, and time. Some luck would also be a definite plus if you're to ask me." His sister replied, keeping touch with the different buttons of the ship.

"Then, we shall go.." Lyonelle said, as Svetlana closed distances with Siren.

"Roger that." Scathe said.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Gebryelle's attention turned to the door as it opened, Archadian soldiers coming in.

Of course, she froze, being a powerless being, scared of the strangers that approach her.

"Hold her still!" one commanded. Two soldiers grabbed at hold of Gebryelle's arms as she tried to get free.

"What are you trying to do? Release me at once!" Gebryelle tried to fight back, but the commander cast a sleeping spell on her so as to make sure she won't do anything wrong.

"Untie her hands. She will not be able to use them until she regains consciousness" the commander ordered, as the two soldiers set her hands free, and left her to lie on the storage room floor.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

A loud explosion was heard. The Siren was damaged. As the scout approached the entrance, he found the guards dead.

"Intruders! They have reached the Siren! Be full of caution at all cost! I repeat-" the next thing the scout sees is a blade of a javelin past through his chest.

"Scouts… when will they ever learn?" Alphonse asked.

"As planned, division A, lead by Cathelin will get to the main engine room to shut the system down, division B, lead by me will head towards Gebryelle's whereabouts. If mission is accomplished, we gather at once in Svetlana's lobby. Understood?" Lyonelle asked.

"Lieutenant!" Lyonelle's men saluted.

"Good." Lyonelle nodded.

"Sir, I would like to come with you, sir." Reks requested.

"You may." Lyonelle nodded.

"Move out." Lyonelle ordered, but before he dispersed, he approached his little sister.

"Cathelin, be careful."

Scathe grinned. "Same to you, big bro."

Lyonelle smiled and finally , the two division split.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"Hey Scathe, be cautious, alright?" Alphonse requested, watching over the said girl.

"Yeah, sure." came the short reply.

Then came explosions everywhere.

"Scathe, are you sure we're going the right way??? I mean, does the engine room have to be far????" Alphonse asked, while running his way, trying to catch up to Cathelin.

The orange haired girl turned sharply around a corner, anchoring herself by grasping the wall and pushing herself off, giving her more speed.

"I dunno. But I've got a hunch that it's this way!" She shouted from her back, almost grinning.

"A 'HUNCH'?!" Alphonse repeated, almost tripping off his feet.

"Yehp, a hunch." Another intersection came into view and before he even made a decision, Scathe swiftly skidded to the right and continued running.

"Now I understand why the lieutenant made me keep a close eye on you!" Alphonse sighed.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Lyonelle and Reks fought their way out, trying to find out the whereabouts of Gebryelle.

Reks swung his blade, cutting the bare flesh of the soldiers he meet, the same as Lyonelle, casting his black magicks on them, which made them a good team.

"Nice going, Reks." Lyonelle complimented.

"Thank you, sir." Reks gave his thanks.

"halt! Intruders!" more scouts came to the scene.

"Where is our comrade?" Lyonelle asked. Without even answering the lieutenant's question, the scouts attacked.

"Don't make me kill all of you." Lyonelle said, casting Thundaga on all of them.

"Sir!" Reks exclaimed as Lyonelle was scratched by a scout, with a dagger. Blood drops on the floor, coming from Lyonelle's arm. Reks immediately sheathed his sword towards the scout.

"Please! Don't kill me, I'll…. I'll do anything!!!"

Lyonelle narrowed his eyes at the scout.

"Where's our comrade?" he asked.

"She is kept by the commander mage in the storage room down the basement stairs. Here's the key, just, just, please, don't kill me!" the scout begged quite dearly for his precious life. Reks took the key, turning to Lyonelle for instructions.

"Leave him be." Lyonelle commanded.

"Yes, sir." Reks released the scout, trusting him to be still, but the scout has other plans of his own. The scout equipped his bow and targeted Lyonelle. At a glimpse, the scout froze to death, with Lyonelle casting blizzara.

"Reks, let's head down the storage room. " Lyonelle ordered.

"Understood, sir!" Reks and Lyonelle made their way to Gebryelle's whereabouts.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"Whew! That settles that!" Alphonse sighed , withdrawing his sword back to its hatch.

Their division just stood still, looking around the whole area, with dead bodies of archade's trusted soldiers lying about. At the sight, Cathelin spotted a receiver lying about She took hold of it and announced.

"Howdy! This is your good friend Scathe. Siren is now a prisoner of yours truly!"

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"Cathelin, you made it." Lyonelle smiled at his sister's announcement, she made it safe and sound.

"Sir! I found the storage room, sir!" Reks said, as he put the key in the hatch.

"You go on ahead, I'll scout for enemies." Lyonelle said, as Reks did as he was told and went in. There he saw Gebryelle, asleep on the floor.

"Gebryelle!" he quickly took Gebryelle in his arms, trying to get her consciousness back to them.

"Gebryelle…?"

With her eyes slowly opening, she caught the sight of Reks' worried stricken face.

"…Reks…" she murmured.

Hearing this, Reks' face suddenly lightened.

"Gebryelle, are you alright? Did they do something to you?" Reks asked.

"I'm alright, but… " Gebryelle stood, back to her senses, and she realized how weaponless she stand.

"Don't worry.. I'll stand in front." Reks said.

As they headed out the storage room, Lyonelle's eyes immediately took sight of Gebryelle.

"Gebryelle…!" Lyonelle closed the distances between them and held his best friend tightly in his arms.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"Scathe! The system's controlled, the Siren will self distruct in about ten minutes!" Alphonse reported as he saw the system turning on the countdown.

"What!? But... ARGH! Outta my way!," said Scathe as she stomped her way towards the monitor, intent in breaking the self-destruct system.

After a few seconds, she slammed her hands on the machine, frustration evident in her features.

"Damn! Alert all for evacuation!"

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"Evacuate?!" Reks echoed as he listened to the announcement that Alphonse is making.

"We have no choice, we have to retreat." Lyonelle said, leading the party back to the exit of the Siren. They halted in their current positions as the passageways began closing.

"Passageways are closing… one of the signs of Self distruction of the ship." Lyonelle said. Gebryelle found a receiver lying about, and made her way to it.

"This is Gebryelle fon Ronsenburg. The passageways is currently shutting down. We will be trapped!"

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"All passageways are closing in tact! We have no choice. Cathelin, go with the others, I'll manipulate Siren." Alphonse said to Cathelin.

His orders went unheeded as Scathe continued working beside him.

"Cathelin, I'm serious about this! Go now!"

"Will you please shut the hell up! And doncha call me Cathelin, you dork!" the girl retorted as she continued on her work.

"Attention: This is Lieutenant Bvurnaljia. All units evacuate now, by order of the Lieutenant!" the voice of Lyonelle echoed all throughout the whole engine room.

"Scathe, your brother has made his decision! Evacuate now!" Alphonse said as he clicked on some buttons, for the passageways to reopen.

"Shut it! You're coming. The passageways here have approximately 3 minutes before they close again. All of us can evacuate with that given time!" She angrily explained. "There's no reason to be acting all heroic now!"

" I need to do this! If all of us die, then there won't be future for Dalmasca! You have to live!" Alphonse took the receiver and announced "Lieutenant, this is Alphonse. I'm going to stay in Siren's system to manipulate it, if I don't do this, we're not certain that everyone can get out of here alive! I ask for your permission, Lieutenant! For the sake of Dalmasca! "

There was a long pause.

"You have fought excellently as a second in position Alphonse… please instruct them to evacuate immediately."

"Its an honor, sir." Alphonse replied, turning to Scathe and the others.

"You heard the Lieutenant's decision. Evacuate immediately!"

Scathe bit her lower lip. "...Fine. You win." She turned to leave. "I'd like to say we're quits now. T'was fun being your companion, even for a short time."

With a last wave, she disappeared, leaving the soldier behind.

Alphonse painted a smile on his face as he lay his life down for the sake of Dalmasca.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"It was a hard decision for you to make, Lieutenant…" Reks said, running for the exit.

"He was an excellent soldier of Dalmasca…it is hesitant for me to sacrifice his life for our sake."

"So! Its an honor to meet you here in your deathsentence, lieutenant."

The commander mage came out of nowhere with his fellow archadian arch nemesis.

"It all ends here."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Chapter 13:Pieces

**Chapter 13: Pieces**

**Author's Notes: Terribly sorry for the long update of this fanfic… well, at least I finally had the renewed inspiration that I was searching for… anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

**+ - + - + - + - +-**

Fighting with an imperial was no joke, if you're an average soldier , especially when you have less than 10 minutes curfew.

Lyonelle and his men, stood infront of the imperial mage of the airship of Siren, ready to stand fast and get started to draw their swords and their different kinds of weapons per say.

"Soldiers, evacuate immediately. I will face him on my own and my honor." Lyonelle announced to his me. Most soldiers were dismayed, and struck with disbelief with what the lieutenant had just say.

"Lyonelle, we will fight with you. We are your men, your soldiers. And we are here to fight with you. " Gebryelle responded.

"This case is different, by order of the Lieutenant…I command all of you." Lyonelle repeated.

"Oh for Dalmasca's sake, get it over bro! Stop bein a hell of a martyr!" Scathe started to draw her dagger and went for it. Triggering the start of the battle, Lyonelle muttered a smooth "Damn" and joined in. The rest were about to draw their weapons for support and go into their positions. But the combined force of the Bvurnaljia siblings were too much of amazement for them to handle. The Imperial Mage was not a problem to them anymore! But realizing in his defeat, the imperial mage cast one last dark magick into the core of Siren, shortening its lifespan.

"Oh mama mio!!!" Scathe cursed.

"We have to make it, now!" Reks said as he spotted the emergency hatch and tried his best to pull it open.

"Let me help you." Gebryelle joined her hands together with Reks' and successfully , they opened the entrance gate.

"Whoo! Way ta go! Take that you little mimsies… you don't stant a chance against royal-blooded- whoaaa!!!" Scathe's brain took a moment to initialize that her brother sprung her tiny waist into his arm and carried her on his shoulder.

"We have accomplished our mission!" Lyonelle proudly declared.

"No we did not, you dweeb. Put me down! I demand you, Lieutenant by order of the Princess of – whoaaaaaaaa!!!!"

**+ - + - + - + - +-**

As they stood on the tiles of Svetlana, they watched upon the velvet skies, the destruction of Siren along with their comrade, who risked his life for them to live, and for the future of Dalmasca… they proudly , and honorably saluted for Alphonse , who was a great soldier.

Sighing, Reks leant his back and head on the wall and closed his eyes. He experienced too much emotions this day. Experiencing this so isn't what even a heart of a soldier could handle. It was full of darkness, sorrow, which makes his body feel brittle and un alive.

"A drink?"

He opened his eyes to see the Lieutenant reaching a drink to him. He was startled, accepting humbly the offered gift, and brought his lips to the cup. The lieutenant sat beside him, and opened up some things to share.

"Alphonse was a good soldier." he started. Reks took the glass away from his lips and started to reply,

"He still is." Urging some muscles to smile, Lyonelle turned to Reks who seem to be deep in thought.

"I know how it feels to lose a comrade and a friend." Lyonelle said, which triggered Reks to shift his attention back to Lyonelle. "But those are the wounds that make me the way I am today… " Lyonelle added, hoping that Reks got the message he was trying to send to him, that a strong person is never without wounds.

"I'll always be remembering those words, sir." Reks honorably replied, which made Lyonelle pat his man's shoulder.

"Ey BRO!! You misplaced the towel somewhere?!" Scathe's voice echoed through the halls of Svetlana. Lyonelle rolled his eyes. "Try to look for it, Cathelin. Its in the drawer!" Lyonelle excused himself and attended to his mischievous sister.

**+ - + - + - + - +-**

Walking through the floor of Svetlana, Reks stared at his own reflection on the floor. Why did he find himself in this position again? To protect his brother , his only family and for the sake of his hometown, Dalmasca. This is a hard case to handle for a young man like himself. His thoughts were put to a pause when he turned to a turn and found Gebryelle lost in her own world.

As much as he wanted to talk to his comrade, words were trapped into him. His feet stops his whole body to function and to follow his deed, but on the other hand, he seems to hear his own heartbeat in this situation. What's really going on in here? He doesn't know. But the situation was put to an end.

"Reks…?" Gebryelle noticed, unfortunately for Reks.

"Gebryelle… I apologize for intruding.." He replied.

The lady shook her head.

"Can I… seek your security for a moment…?" Gebryelle asked.

Reks didn't know what to do. She needed someone. She needed him. Out of numbness, his own body hesitates to follow, knowing she must be in need for someone to talk to. He nodded, stepped forward , covering the only distance that separates the two of them.

_**Even brave and courageous warriors needs a quiet place to rest…**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_


	14. Chapter 14: Ruins

Author's Notes:

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! I missed you all! Now I'm finally updating my fanfic after a very long time! Hope you guys'll enjoy it!**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 14: Ruins**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sighing, both soldiers feels the cold breeze of the nightsky.

"Are you… alright, Gebryelle?" Reks took the courage to ask his comrade. There was a pause for a moment, then she nods.

"But why? Can't things be done without laying someone's life for an exchange?" she asked, dropping her head down. Reks was silenced. He didn't know what to answer. The words were there, but something seemed to be resisting inside of him. He was worried that he might hurt her even more, explaining the true nature of life.

"Alphonse didn't have to die. Why is…?" she ran out of words, instead, transformed them into tears.

"Gebryelle…" Reks held his comrade on her shoulder.

"I'm warm, right?" he said. Gebryelle turned to him.

"I'm still here. The Lieutenant's still here. We are all here. We're here for each other. "

"Reks? What are you trying to say?" she asked, with her confused look. Suddenly, she felt a strong hand that pulled her to his arms.

"Reks…?"

"Can you hear it…? My heartbeat…" he asked.

Gebryelle brought herself closer to his chest. His armor was blocking it, but she can feel his heart beating… He's alive…

"I can… feel it…" she whispered as she closed her eyes. Reks sighed with relief, then gazing to the stars above.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sighing , Lyonelle brought his weapons and armors down. Since they're in Svetlana, they can ensure that they are really safe.

"Hey bro, I did…er.. say… admired your bravery a while ago." Scathe said as she sat on her bed's corner.

"No. I was a coward." Lyonelle bluntly replied as he sat on his side of the bed, wearing nothing but soft spandex cloth.

"What are you saying? We saved Geb, right? That's our main goal." Cathelin spoke up.

"Alphonse died…that wasn't supposed to happen." Lyonelle replied, which silenced Cathelin's lips.

"I'm sure Alphonse was willing to lay his life down for Dalmasca. The words came from him directly. You allowed him to do what he wanted to do for the sake of Dalmasca… that made him contented and happy." Cathelin replied, hoping to comfort her big brother.

Lyonelle first gives his sister a stare, then falls down lying on the bed.

"I hope so…"

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Opening slightly her eyes, she sees the light-white bedsheet. Blinking furthermore, she sat up. Looking at her surroundings, she realizes that she's already back in her room.

"What…?" she began to think. Last time she remembered she was keeping company with Reks. Then what? She fell asleep? If she's already in her room, that means…

"…Reks… he…"

Outside the door of her quarter, there sat Reks, bringing a cup of hot cocoa to his soft lips. Sighing, he lowers the cup and leans on the wall.

"Why do I find myself caring about you lately? Why…?" Reks asked himself as he stared down at the steaming hot chocolate.

"Reks…?"

He turned to his side, alerted by the voice that called out. He quickly stood up and saluted as a response, still, taking hold of the cup of chocolate on his other palm.

Lyonelle couldn't help but take a good look at his saluted soldier, who was still holding a cup at his other hand while saluting a lieutenant. He tried to keep his laugh to himself, but didn't prevail.

"S-sir?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… laugh." Lyonelle apologized. "Please, bring the formalities outside this ship." He asked, which made Reks brought his arm down.

"My deepest apologies, sir." Reks apologized.

"No harm done… " Lyonelle replied. "May I ask what is your business here?" he added. Reks was stiffened. He did not know what to answer. Lyonelle sensed this, and thought of changing the topic.

"Can you not sleep?" Lyonelle asked, sitting beside Reks on the bench.

"Yes, sir…" Reks just replied and went to sit down to have a better talk with the lieutenant.

"When this is all over, I'm going to ask for Gebryelle's hand in marriage." Lyonelle added, with a smile on his face.

"M-married, sir?" Reks was shocked.

"Yes. I've dreamt of her compassionate eyes and beauty since we were still children. I've vowed to myself to protect her since…"

Reks fell silent. Hearing the lieutenant talk like this, somewhat hurt his feelings. He couldn't reply a decent answer.

"Attention! Soldiers of Dalmasca, Scathe speakin'. I think you hav' 'ta see this. Something's somewhat wrong with the City of Rhabudese!" Scathe alerted the men, which responded quickly and hurried to the lobby to take a look at the scene. Everyone was dumbfounded at what they saw of what became of Rhabudese. The grandeur city, the beautiful lights and the lively ambience…. Were all lost… nothing were left but shocking ruins of the place…

Lyonelle shivered.

"This was not supposed to happen… those innocent people… " he whispered, loud enough for Reks to hear.

"Sir, who could do this kind of thing?" he asked.

Lyonelle was stiffened, without an answer.

Fingers shivering, Gebryelle looked down at the ruins below them.

"Why…?"

_Why can't everything go smoothly without anyone laying their lives?_

_**To be continued…**_


	15. Chapter 15: Bliss within Sorrow

**Chapter 15: Bliss Within Sorrow**

**88888**

Scathe landed Svetlana as soon as her brother ordered to scout the city. All of them went out of the ship, to find out what happened to the area. Not only that, but corpses of innocence fell lying , scattering around the whole area. Who could do such a thing?

"How cruel…" Gebryelle whispered, loud enough for the lieutenant by her side to hear. With this, Lyonelle stepped forward to scout the area, and she followed.

Reks walked down from Svetlana to carry orders, along with the others. The lieutenant said that they're going to camp tonight.

Scathe just watched the whole scene from her beloved cockpit.

Reks paused as he reached the end of the stair.

"Who could do such a thing…?"

--

As Gebryelle and Lyonelle were both scouting the ruins, Gebryelle's attention shifted on the dead child who is facing down.

"Times like this… even children aren't given a proper burial…" Gebryelle said as she bent down and fixed the child's position in a more peaceful way.

"It will be peaceful when the war is over…" Lyonelle said, comforting his best friend.

"I hope so…" she replied.

--

Reks sighed as he helped the others carry out their stuff for the night.

"Reks, I really thank you for your hard work…" Lyonelle praised as he pat Reks on his shoulder.

"It's really nothing, sir. Its my duty." Reks saluted at the lieutenant, who just smiled and went on with his other tasks.

"_When all of this are all over, lives will become more peaceful. I will be able to go back to Rabanastre… and the lieutenant will live a Royal life at the castle… but…"_

Reks shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about this. He's so confused on what he's supposed to feel or do now. Just because he…

"Hey there." Scathe greeted as she went down from her beloved room in the ship, seeing the fate of the once wonderful city.

"Whoah, that's… pretty bad, I guess." She said.

"It's sad… " Gebryelle said as she went down the ship.

"Hey Geb." Scathe said, without even looking behind her.

"I didn't think that innocent people will be killed." She added as she went down to take a look at the scenario.

"He must be really cruel to have such a motive and involve innocent people. Man, that eevil man must be put to death!" Scathe said as she clutched her hands into fists and hit her other hand. Upon hearing her friend say such things, Gebryelle sighed and walked away.

"Hey Gabe?" Scathe called out. Gebryelle turned to her.

"I'm just going to the Estersand. I need to loosen up a little." She replied with a smile. "See you!" her last words before running off towards the direction of the Estersand.

"Man… sometimes that girl's weird. AND DON'T CALL ME CATHELIN AGAIN!" Scathe said as she scratched her head and sighed.

"This wasn't the way it was…" she said to herself as she stared at the golden ground of the Estersand. This wasn't the Ivalice that she once lived in as a child. Killings could have been prevented… not like this. Why…

"You came to loosen up?"

A familiar voice said. Gebryelle was startled. She thought she was alone. Looking infront of her, there stood the Lieutenant.

"Lyonelle?" she said.

The said person approached her and smiled.

"Here." He said, showing her an ivory petalled flower. "It's for you."

"Galbana Lilies." She whispered as she took hold of the flower. It is her favorite plant, Lyonelle remembered that they were always lurking about in the gardens searching for that legendary flower that blooms only on special days.

"Thank you…" she whispered loud enough for Lyonelle to hear.

"its amazing that even in times of sorrow and in grief, something beautiful can be born." Lyonelle said as he smiled at Gebryelle. "Something that can make someone smile."

"You're right…" Gebryelle said as she slowly painted a smile on her face. "Thank you… Lyonelle."

"Gebryelle.." Lyonelle said as he brought Gebryelle's chin up with his finger.

"I'd do anything to see your smile." He whispered as he stared straight towards Gebryelle's eyes.

"Lyo…nelle.."

Lyonelle slowly closed the remaining distances between their faces.

"Hey BRO!!" Scathe said as she was running through the sandy land of the Estersand. When she saw what the two were busy doing, she froze. Lyonelle sensed her clumsy movements and turned to her.

"Cathelin…?" as he called out, Gebryelle followed her head to the direction towards Cathelin.

Cathelin slowly got something from her back, a signboard which says, "Sorry, but its an emergency."

Lyonelle sighed and turned back to Gebryelle.

"Forgive me for such actions.. Please head back to camp." Lyonelle said as he walked away towards his sister.

"Cathelin, what is it?" he asked.

"Errr uh…" Cathelin stuttered.

"What?" He asked.

"Old man Basch is here."

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_


	16. Chapter 16: The Mission

**Chapter 16: The Mission**

Author's Notes:

LOL! I've not been updating for a very long time right? Its just that I have been playing the game again and I got stuck in the Phon Shore. I'm on my way to Archadia and the damn game hanged D8 not a good omen. Anyway, its 15 minutes to 1:00 in the morning and I still don't feel sleepy. Well, I do, but… oh well. Anyway, this chapter isn't very much, but it will be directing the story towards the introduction of the game. Everything will start here. Do you get me? I guess not. LOL anyway, please enjoy this. :D

+-+-+-

Everyone saluted as Basche got down from the giant golden bird called Chocobo and paraded around the soldiers. Reks saluted stiffly, kind of nervous, because it was the first time to see the captain, up close and personal. A few minutes later, Scathe, Lyonelle and Gebryelle came to the scene. Scathe didn't mind the captain but Lyonelle, being a lieutenant saluted with all his respect, and also, Gebryelle, the captain's younger sibling.

"Gebryelle." Basch started. Reks diverted his attention to the said woman, nervous for her sake. Gebryelle just took a deep breath and remained in her position.

"Captain." She responded.

"You deliberately disobeyed me." Basch added, making the soldiers turn their attention to the woman who was being reprimanded by her elder brother.

"Captain… I can explain." Lyonelle interrupted.

"Silence, lieutenant. I would have to speak to your soldier in private." Basch added as he gestured for Gebryelle to follow him. Gebryelle brought her hand down and followed her brother, slightly looking back at Lyonelle who gave her a worried expression.

"Soldiers… at ease." Lyonelle commanded, and everything was back to normal. The tension just vanished into thin air.

+-+-+-

"My deepest apologies, brother." Gebryelle started.

"Denied. You know how dangerous it is to be engaging yourself in the war." Basch added, crossing his arms.

"I know… but…" she bit her lower lip.

"Even if you have a valid reason, you still disobeyed me." Basch sighed.

"But I couldn't just see you off to war! I needed to do something for Dalmasca too!" Gebryelle added, trying to convince her brother to let her stay.

"Gebryelle, do you realize how hard headed you are?" Basch asked.

"Yes I do and I was born this way." Gebryelle added. Basch took a deep breath before patting his sister on her head.

"You're going to stay put behind Lyonelle." Basch's last words before walking away from his sibling. Gebryelle gave a smile on her face before saluting the captain.

"Yes sir!"

+-+-+-

"Soldiers of Dalmasca, from now on, we are destined to fight and protect our kingdom! The war has yet to end. The king awaits us." Basch announced, and the soldiers responded positively for their new mission.

"Our lives for Dalmasca!"


End file.
